There are a number of potentially useful drugs with poor water solubility, among these is propofol. One approach to imparting better water solubility involves formulating the drug with polymers. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,155 [1]. However, some of these polymers have been found to incorporate into cell membranes. An approach that would be more compatible with a greater variety of functional groups, allowing easy access to propofol analogs containing a carbohydrate in which the pro-drug efficiently and quickly releases the drug in vivo is highly desirable.